


The Mountain Pass (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Series: Who Can Take the Sunshine (Traducción) [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alive Laura Hale, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute Kids, Established Relationship, Fae Stiles Stilinski, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Future Fic, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Protective Derek, Protective Stiles, Spanish Translation, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 11:12:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16386767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Cuando el pasado llama a la puerta ...





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Mountain Pass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14294280) by [makingitwork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork). 



Una semana después de su primer aniversario, Derek conoce a Scott por primera vez.

Está sorprendido por la mirada del otro alfa durante todo un minuto antes de pensar que sí, nunca podría haberlo visto de otra manera.

No sabía mucho sobre él además del hecho de que era un Alfa y que Stiles pensaba que era lo mejor del mundo. Pero después de su aniversario, Derek había tenido la oportunidad de hacer algo bueno por Stiles y haber obtenido el número de Scott y haber organizado todo lo que lo había hecho sentir como una buena persona. Y ahora Scott está saliendo de un taxi en medio de las hojas de fines del verano, y las ramitas que crujen debajo de sus cómodos zapatos, y no es la enorme masa muscular que Derek imaginaba viviendo todas esas aventuras con un Stiles adolescente. Tampoco es particularmente intimidante.

Derek está casi decepcionado.

Antes de que Scott lance la sonrisa más grande, las feromonas de bondad pura y él está abrazando a Derek y palmeándole la espalda y su cabello castaño flojo está por todo el lugar y su mandíbula es un poco retorcida y él es un poco demasiado sensible para Derek, pero él puede entender por qué él y Stiles son los mejores amigos. Hermanos. Él es sincero, con un corazón de saludo. Él es piel bronceada y optimismo. Él confía en que Stiles es cauteloso, él es la fe donde Stiles no tiene esperanza. Pero Stiles es la resistencia cuando Scott está cansado, y Stiles es la fuerza cuando Scott es débil.

—¡Derek! ¡Es tan increíble, es surrealista! ¿Es este tu lugar? ¡Es increíble, amigo! —Habla rápido, no tan rápido como Stiles, pero rápido.

Es como tener otro Stiles.

Derek hace amables presentaciones, un poco de charla, disfruta de la suave brisa y deja que su lobo interior se familiarice con este nuevo Alfa, cuando Izzy, de seis años y curiosa, asoma la cabeza por la puerta principal y ve a Scott. Scott brilla aún más (lo que Derek no creía que fuera posible) y Derek tiene que ver como los dos se llevan bien de inmediato.

Puede ser bueno, piensa Derek, que ella tenga un tío que no esté del todo loco.

Obviamente, Derek tiene un motivo secreto para invitar a Scott. Y tiene algo que ver con la caja de terciopelo escondida en el cajón de su mesilla de noche. Él ya recibió la bendición del Sheriff y Laura, e Isabella había intentado robar el anillo de bodas porque había brillado, así que Derek tuvo que comprarle algunas joyas. Él asume que es otro sí. Pero, si Scott es el hermano que Stiles siempre proclama, Derek no se sentiría bien al no preguntarle.

Él siempre ha sido así. Cuando creía que se iba a casar con Jennifer, miraba diamantes brillantes en las vitrinas y se preguntaba cómo reaccionarían sus padres.

El Sheriff había sido perfecto, todo ojos cálidos y arrugados, sonríe y olía tan orgulloso. Se había vuelto un poco brumoso, así que Derek le había ofrecido una cerveza varonil y John parecía increíblemente agradecido. Laura había puesto los ojos en blanco y le había dicho que se arreglaría para el vestido más hermoso y que ya era casi el momento.

Entonces todo lo que necesita ahora es Scott.

Scott, que actualmente le está enseñando a Isabella a hacer una voltereta, porque eso es exactamente lo que Derek necesita. Más cosas para romper, pero esta vez con piernas agitadas. Los mira a los dos toda la tarde, explorando y jugando. Scott es bueno con los niños, tiene un lado cariñoso y Derek está seguro de que recuerda a Stiles al mencionar que Scott solía hacer prácticas en una cirugía veterinaria. Lo demuestra. Al final, algunas cosas se rompen y Derek tiene que limpiar porcelana rota.

Sin embargo, todo vale la pena.

Porque cuando llega a casa Stiles se congela en la puerta, y se queda mirando sin comprender por un largo momento en Derek, Izzy y Scott comiendo comida china en la mesa de la cena. Él parpadea; despacio. Antes de patear la puerta con la pierna sin apartar la mirada.

Hay silencio

—Stiles, —dice Izzy con la boca llena de chow-mien —¡El tío Scott está aquí!

Scott se levanta de un salto cuando Stiles salta al aire y terminan abrazándose con tanta fuerza que Derek se da cuenta de lo correctos que son sus olores. Se ven sorprendentes juntos, de pie a la misma altura exacta con una edad familiarmente escrita en cada línea de su lenguaje corporal. El brazo de Stiles se curva sobre los hombros de Scott y como si lo protegiera, y Scott se desliza bajo el de Stiles como para apoyarlo. Sus gestos parecen reflejar el uno al otro y hablan en medias frases que no tienen ningún sentido para nadie más.

—Cómo y...

—Derek llamó...

—¿Kira?

—Padres...

—Espera, ¿Derek? ¡Derek!

—¡Lo sé!

—¡Tio

—¡Tio!

Y se están abrazando de nuevo.

Derek está completamente desconcertado, y luego Stiles repentinamente lo está besando y sonriendo. —¡Eres el mejor! —Él llora ruidosamente en el oído de Derek y Derek se sonroja.

Se pasa el resto de la noche jugando en el piso de arriba con Isabella, escuchando a Scott y Stiles hablar abajo. Juegan a videojuegos y hablan de todo. Hablan de los padres y la novia de Scott, el padre de Stiles y Derek e Izzy (Stiles dice algunas cosas bonitas, así que es bastante presumido mientras juega a las Barbie). Hablan de las últimas películas y canciones y hablan de cosas que Derek nunca antes había escuchado hablar de Stiles. Ni siquiera era consciente de que Stiles sabía mucho sobre la dinámica de las manadas, aunque debería haberlo hecho. Los dos han estado en un gran viaje juntos. Su conversación va de lo íntimo a lo humorístico, de lo ridículo a lo serio, y nunca hay un lapso que no esté empapado de comodidad y satisfacción.

Después de que Derek logró calmar a Izzy, la lavó y secó, la metió en la cama y se arrastró escaleras abajo, donde todo estaba en silencio.

Hace una pausa en el último escalón porque Scott y Stiles están enredados en el sofá.

Están en una posición ridícula, a medias del sofá y en el suelo, las extremidades se mezclan y respiran sincronizadas de una manera que hace que Derek piense que hicieron esto mucho. Él espera sentirse celoso, y de alguna manera, lo está.

Está celoso de la comodidad. Él y Stiles son bastante naturales ahora, fluyen juntos.

¿Pero Scott y Stiles? Eso es otra cosa. Es como si incluso los mechones de su cabello estuvieran vinculados. La inflexión de ciertas palabras es la misma, y la forma en que se encontrarán con los ojos al otro lado de la habitación y teniendo una completa conversación secreta es algo que Derek envidia. Él sabrá que sucederá con el tiempo, y ese tipo de cosas pueden llevar años, pero aún así. Está ligeramente inquieto, con el aroma de Scott en todo el cuerpo de Stiles, como si perteneciera allí.

Pero él no está tan celoso.

Porque Stiles está muy feliz. Y Scott tiene novia. Eso ayuda también. Y Scott parece ser un tipo tan bueno y Stiles parece satisfecho de una manera que tal vez ha estado fallando un poco últimamente.

Apaga la luz y los deja descansar, una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro mientras se dirige a la cama.

 

Los próximos días continúan en la misma tensión.

Stiles y Scott parecen regresar a sus versiones de la secundaria y dejan un desastre catastrófico donde quiera que vayan. Izzy lo ama. Scott conoce el mundo fantástico de Barbies, y él, Derek e Isabella van a correr como lobos

Scott se acostumbra a llamar a Izzy 'Bells' como Stiles, y Derek observa mientras los tres preparan la cena y destruyen por completo la cocina.

Está quemado, pero de alguna manera una parte está crudo, pero a Derek no le molesta en absoluto porque toda la casa está llena de risas.Incluso les permite enseñarle algunos videojuegos y se siente un poco más joven por eso.

Stiles actúa mucho más joven. La reversión a sus identidades de la escuela secundaria hace que sea fácil ver por qué podrían ser simultáneamente frustrantes y entrañables al mismo tiempo. Se imitan luchando en el jardín y se bromean constantemente, y cada vez que los ojos marrones de Scott brillan o Stiles le da una sonrisa descarada, Derek sabe que algo está a punto de caerse y hace lo posible por construir el edificio de manera ordenada.

Él nunca lo logra.

Le encanta ver su dinámica, y puede decir que Izzy también lo hace. Pero es fácil sentirse un poco excluido, pero no de mala manera. Es difícil de explicar. Y Derek de repente recuerda haber leído una novela en la escuela, algo en lo que el personaje principal dijo que le gustaba ‘retirarse a un rincón tranquilo... observar, y dejar que los placeres pasaran por ella’. Derek se siente así. Como si estuviera viendo un espectáculo muy feliz. Él tiene la sensación, con el tiempo, que se convertirá en una parte importante de su amistad, pero por ahora, es algo autónomo y hermoso. Y a Derek no le importa estar alrededor de ella..

Sin embargo, todavía necesita hablar con Scott sobre el anillo.

 

Y luego viene una oportunidad perfecta. Stiles está dejando ir a Izzy a la escuela y Derek no tiene que trabajar hasta la tarde, entonces él hace café y se aclara la garganta. La cocina está iluminada con la luz del sol de la mañana, y él y Scott están perdiendo perezosamente el tiempo. Scott levanta la vista alegremente, todavía con un poco de sueño arrugado y usando una de las sudaderas con capucha de Stiles (Derek no está celoso, pero desea que él pueda hacer eso) y asiente con aliento para que Derek hable.

—Se trata de Stiles. —Derek dice en voz baja, y Scott de inmediato parece estar más alerta. Se ve preocupado, y Derek se da vuelta antes de poder asumir lo peor. —Le quiero. —Él grita, y se estremece. —Quiero decir, yo... Quiero casarme con él. Solo... ¿Estoy preguntando? —Suena un poco estúpido ahora que lo ha dicho en voz alta, y el cálido silencio de la cocina está a punto de volverse incómodo, pero Scott se ve tan genuinamente complacido que Derek no se siente demasiado tonto.

—¡Oh, Dios mío ! ¡Esto es increíble! ¡Mi mejor amigo se va a casar! ¿Cuándo se lo vas a pedir? —Sus ojos están llenos de emoción y está vibrando en el sitio.

—Estaba pensando la próxima semana. —Derek dice, más fácil. Él entiende que esto es un sí y no puede luchar contra su sonrisa. Scott lo acepta, fácilmente, como si fuera la decisión más simple del mundo. Como si fuera obvio que Derek y Stiles deberían ir juntos. Hace que Derek se sienta tan feliz que podría estallar. —Solo quería asegurarme de que estabas de acuerdo con eso porque sé lo cerca que estás de los dos.

—Como hermanos. —Scott responde con honestidad, deslizando un largo mechón de cabello castaño de su cara. —Va a estar tan feliz. Te quiere mucho, amigo.

Derek se ríe, el pecho se alivia considerablemente. Él sirve su café. —Quiero decir, ¿quién sabe cómo funciona todo, casarse con hadas y todo eso? —Él bromea.

Scott también se ríe —¡Lo sé, y con alguien de la realeza! —Se acerca para tomar un twinkie , sin darse cuenta de la forma en que Derek se congela en su agitación. El hombre lobo más viejo lo sigue mientras Scott camina valientemente hacia la mesa del comedor y se deja caer allí. Derek se queda. Curioso. Scott se da cuenta después de un momento, y frunce el ceño. —¿Estás bien, hombre?

Toma unos minutos pronunciar las palabras, pero eventualmente lo hace. —¿Qué quieres decir con ‘realeza’?

Scott, a pesar de la nueva afición de Derek por él, es un poco denso. No parece haber leído nada del impacto que derramó a Derek en oleadas, porque responde con alegría. —Sí, ya sabes, realeza fae. —Agita su mano un poco —Su madre biológica era como la segunda hija de la reina de las hadas . ¿No es genial? Solíamos tener esta broma que..

—¿Stiles es de la realeza? —Derek grazna, y Scott finalmente parece entenderlo.

—¿No lo sabías? —Él palidece, dejando su dulce azucarado. Es de la colección Twinkie de Stiles , Derek se da cuenta distraídamente, que comprará algunos más para reemplazarlos. —Oh. —Scott se frota la mandíbula —bueno, supongo que es un tema doloroso para él, sus padres ya sabes. —Él está tratando de consolar. Él está tratando de consolar a Derek. Se ve supremamente incómodo, como si dijera algo que no debería tener. Él está preocupado si pone en peligro algo.

El padre sacude la cabeza. —No me importa que no me lo haya dicho, solo estoy... conmocionado.

¿Porque de la realeza? Eso es... eso es una locura. No le importa que Stiles no se lo haya contado, sabe que la familia puede ser un tema delicado, y recientemente le ha contado todos los sentimientos que rodearon la muerte de sus padres y la pérdida de Jennifer. Pero seguramente no es digno de la realeza, Derek no puede merecerlo.

—Será mejor que no pienses lo que creo que estás pensando. —Viene la voz de Scott, y Derek levanta la vista sorprendido para encontrarse con unos ojos que son agudos y penetrantes. —Él te ama, Derek. El status no significa nada. Es una construcción social. —Probablemente tenga razón, piensa Derek, además, Stiles nunca se avergüenza de estar con Derek. Él claramente no se define a sí mismo por cosas así.

Derek frunce el ceño —¿Tomaste una clase de psicología en la universidad? —Él pide.

Scott se ríe y le da palmadas en su hombro.

—Entonces, —pregunta Derek, la curiosidad lo abruma. Siempre sucede cuando se trata de Stiles. Es una de las razones por las que estaba tan emocionado de que Scott viniera, porque puede descubrir cosas sobre su novio de cuando era más joven. Él está bastante seguro de que Laura está alimentando a Stiles con información sobre Derek y eso no es justo. —¿Cómo lo descubriste?

Scott sonríe. —En realidad, es una historia. Todo comenzó cuando Stiles descubrió su nombre de fae...

—¿Conoces su nombre fae ? —Derek interrumpió emocionado, sentándose. Scott asintió con la cabeza, el pelo cayendo en su flequillo.

—Es Miecyzslaw, —dice Scott con una pronunciación impecable y dedican unos minutos a que Derek perfeccione su acento. Él quiere hacerlo bien. Él quiere saber todo sobre Stiles, su futuro esposo. —Significa Mischief. A los fae puros, cuando nacen, sus nombres están escritos en los pétalos de las flores que los rodean.

—Travesura, —Derek resopla un poco, con los ojos muy abiertos y maravillado —Le conviene.

—Es mágico, —Scott está de acuerdo —Creo que todos los nombres se adecuan en consecuencia. De todos modos, así descubre su nombre y escuchamos acerca de este lugar...

divisor theo

—¿Puedes oler la menta? —Scott pregunta mientras el jeep avanza hacia la montaña. El sol es grande e imponente en el cielo y las montañas se ven veteadas de lavanda. Sus ventanillas están bajadas por completo y la brisa entra suavemente.

Stiles asiente, tiene dieciséis años y es inquieto. Sus dedos pulgaron ansiosamente contra el amplio volante. —Había algo sobre eso en los libros. Jodidamente extraño.

—Bastante guay, —Scott ofrece en cambio, y se estremece cuando el jeep se lamenta y chirría. Frunce el ceño hacia el tablero como si pudiera ver el motor a través de él. —¿Estás seguro de que va a estar bien? Es un largo viaje de regreso como para que se rompa.

Stiles le lanza una media sonrisa, los ojos solo mirando momentáneamente lejos de la carretera. —Puedes cambiar por completo y puedo montarte en casa al estilo vaquero —Él se inclina con un sombrero de vaquero imaginario. Scott sonríe también, pero puede ver el estrés detrás de los ojos de Stiles.

—No tenemos que hacer esto, Stiles, —dice suavemente, —Sé que hemos recorrido todo este camino, pero no hay necesidad de hacer esto...

—Hay una necesidad. —Stiles susurra en respuesta rápida. —Solo necesito ver el lugar, solo necesito saber algo, cualquier cosa sobre de dónde vengo. —Scott asiente con la cabeza, y le da palmaditas en la rodilla mientras siguen arrastrándose por la montaña.

Encuentran el Mountain Pass, y eso es exactamente lo que se llama en Ancient Runes, The Mountain Pass. Hay algunas piedras complejas y un encantamiento, pero logran entrar. Todo el lugar reluce como el diamante, y todo es etéreo y pálido, y Scott destaca como un pulgar dolorido con su tono más oscuro. Hay rosas de rubí y hojas de hierba esmeralda salpicando los caminos de mármol. Detectan a una o dos criaturas que no son fae, pero son pocas y están muy separadas y Scott se mueve incómodo. Se siente fuera de lugar. Stiles se hace eco de su sentimiento. Se meten en un pequeño café y toman asientos al aire libre en una esquina en una mesa circular con dibujos de rosas, protegiéndose la cara con los menús.

—No me gusta estar aquí. —Stiles confiesa en voz baja. —Estoy pensando que este fue un plan terrible y que deberíamos irnos a casa.

Scott asiente con entusiasmo. —Estoy de acuerdo. Este lugar es agradable y todo, pero huele a flores y..

—¿Puedo ofrecerte una recarga, princesa Czcibor? —viene la voz de una camarera a unas pocas mesas más allá de ellos. Ella es joven y sus alas rosadas están en exhibición, y Stiles se sobresalta, escucha con atención y golpea a Scott para que haga lo mismo. Scott está de espaldas a la mesa, pero Stiles está mirando por encima del hombro de Scott; viendo todo.

—Cuántas veces, Casi, llámame Claudia, no necesitamos ninguna de esas formalidades.

Scott toma un jadeo tentativo, mientras la camarera ríe cortésmente, y se congela. Él mira a Stiles, quien ya lo descubrió.

—Ella es mi madre, ¿no? —Él susurra, y Scott asiente una vez. No se da la vuelta, sino que observa la cara de Stiles mientras la examina.

Intenta analizar la cara de su mejor amigo, pero todo lo que puede decir sobre sus características es que todo está mejorado. El brillo que suele ser unas pequeñas motas o una ligera veta en el cuello y las mejillas de Stiles es más brillante, más fuerte y mucho más obvio aquí.—¿Cómo es ella? —Él pregunta, cuando no puede leer lo suficiente.

—Yo. —Él resopla honestamente, —ella está con un tipo que también se parece a mí. ¿Probablemente mi padre? —Scott asiente, el aroma confirma eso. La voz de Stiles es un poco más dura cuando se trata de su padre biológico. Nunca podrá compararlo con el Sheriff, piensa Scott, y con razón. —Ella es… —su rostro se suaviza —ella es bonita. —Scott mira a Stiles con cuidado. —Tiene el pelo oscuro y rizado. Reconocí el nombre. Czcibo . Significa luchar con honor. Debe ser muy valiente. —Parece que podría llorar.

—Stiles, —susurra Scott, ahogándose. —Deberíamos irnos.

—Sí, sí, definitivamente deberíamos.

Los dos se levantan justo cuando sale la joven camarera con bebidas dulces y cubitos de hielo zafiro. Sus ojos se abren y deja caer su bandeja. Las gafas se rompen ruidosamente mientras mira.

Scott y Stiles vuelven la vista atrás.

—¿Príncipe Mieczyslaw ? —Ella se atraganta, sus alas brillantes y ojos verdes muy abiertos.

Stiles puede ver a sus padres quedarse sin aliento, e intentar darse la vuelta y él se pone de puntillas antes de verlo. Ni siquiera necesita comprobar para sentir que Scott está justo a su lado. Su instinto es simplemente correr y no se puede imaginar haciendo nada más. Sus alas explotaron una o dos veces, ayudando a su escapada y puede escuchar algunos jadeos más.

Ellos salen del paso de entrada sin que nadie los persiga. —¡Scott! —Stiles jadea —¡Me llamó 'Príncipe'! ¿Por qué iba a hacer eso? ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? —Él cierra la boca porque sabe por qué y Scott encuentra sus ojos y también lo sabe, y ambos corren más rápido. Pies que golpean duramente contra la piedra mientras corren hacia el Jeep. No tienen aliento y es un poco surrealistas, caen en picado por la montaña lo más rápido que pueden y ríen y lloran de alivio y emoción. El pie de Stiles está en el acelerador y la plateada humedad en sus mejillas.

Scott observa a Stiles cuidadosamente durante los próximos meses, pero no parece marcado por el encuentro. De hecho, parece apreciar aún más al Sheriff y disfruta de la información que puede encontrar, limitada por la genealogía de las hadas. Nunca parece triste o sin sentido, o le falta algo, y eso inspira un poco a Scott. porque si Stiles puede ser feliz, tal vez Scott también pueda ser feliz sin su padre. Su madre es bastante grandiosa, después de todo.

divisor theo

Derek no piensa en el status de Stiles durante mucho tiempo.

Diecisiete años, de hecho. El tiempo se las arregla para pasar bien. Derek se mira en el espejo para ver a un apuesto hombre de cuarenta y tres años que no parece tener más de treinta y cinco años, y Stiles tiene treinta y seis, pero no parece tener más de veinticinco y Derek realmente necesita saber más sobre esos genes fae. Le encanta ver a Stiles y a Izzy, de veintitrés años (¿cómo creció tan rápido?), uno al lado del otro y se ven como mejores amigas en lugar de padre e hija. Le encanta ver a Stiles interrumpir todas sus salidas nocturnas y hacerse pasar por su compañero de clase.

Hace meses que no ve a su hija desde que estudiaba en la universidad, pero eso no significa que no haya ningún drama en la casa.

Con gemelos de dieciséis años, hay muchos.

—No hice eso. —Stiles frunce el ceño desde donde está haciendo un pastel casero, o lo intenta, Derek no está seguro de si debe contener tanto azúcar.

—¿No hiciste qué? —Derek pregunta alegremente, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de Stiles por la espalda y colocando su cabeza sobre su hombro. Pero Stiles no se relaja, solo señala al cielo, que se vuelve notablemente oscuro y gris para el mediodía de un sábado de verano.—¿Noah? —Derek pregunta preocupado.

—Solo puede controlar el clima cuando algo anda mal. —Stiles dice apresuradamente, y Derek ya se dirige a la puerta mientras Stiles lucha por su teléfono, pero luego a través de la puerta principal explotan Noah y Tasmin, jadeando y empapados de sudor. La puerta se cierra con un golpe detrás de ellos. —¿Qué pasa? —Stiles pregunta, saltando hacia ellos, y los recoge en sus brazos.

Noah es el más visiblemente afectado. Sus alas siguen parpadeando como sombras a la vista y sus ojos brillan azules. Está protegiendo a Tasmin ferozmente, y ella está temblando, pero parece estar bien. —Algo raro, ha estado oliendo raro todo el día, solo intentaron acercarse a nosotros, había estas ortigas de la nada.

Derek huele el aire y se mueve nerviosamente mientras toma algo, asiente —alguien está en nuestro territorio, no reconozco el olor. —Él se dirige hacia sus dos hijos y les captura la barbilla —¿Están bien los dos? —Él exige seriamente. Sus ojos son oscuros y atronadores.

—No nos tocaron. Nada nos tocó. Ni siquiera vimos nada. —Tasmin dice sin aliento, se ve más pálida que de costumbre, pero nada más. Ella se revisa, pero sus dientes de conejo, que obtiene de Derek, están parloteando un poco, y Stiles arrastra hacia la chimenea. —Los sentidos de lobo de Noah se asustaron un poco, estamos bien, —toca el brazo de su padre y le da un codazo a su hermano.

Noah se calma un poco, los músculos se flexionan antes de relajarse por completo. Stiles les acaricia sus mejillas y besa sus frentes. —Estás bien, os tenemos. Mis bebés, —y lo dejaron abrazarlos por un momento, haciendo caso omiso de su típica reclusividad adolescente, antes de que golpeen siniestramente la puerta.

Derek, que acababa de ir a unirse al grupo de la familia, se congela y gira hacia la puerta. Sus fosas nasales brillan.

—Es un fae —Él susurra, y Stiles se pone rígido. Todos están en silencio. Se pone de pie y se limpia las sudorosas palmas contra los pantalones vaqueros, caminando hacia la puerta. Toma un aliento valiente, magia crujiendo bajo la superficie de su piel, y él desea haber tenido otra galleta azucarada antes de la cena. —Derek, con los niños, me ocuparé de eso...

—¿Estás seguro? —Derek le pregunta en voz baja, en la oreja de Stiles, y Stiles se estremece, asintiendo. Derek asiente, y se para junto a los niños en la base de las escaleras en caso de que necesiten correr.

Hay una gran acumulación hasta que Stiles abre la puerta, su respiración, la atención de los ojos de halcón y los tensos músculos de Derek. Hábiles dedos giran el pomo de oro muy ligeramente cuando Stiles abre la puerta en un día furiosamente frío y...

Una mujer india bastante inofensiva.

Ella mira a Stiles mientras el viento azota detrás de ella y se ve aturdido. Y luego se inclina humildemente. —Prince Mieczyslaw, —susurra —es un honor.

Derek y Noah escuchan la constante verdad de los latidos de su corazón. Y ahí es cuando Derek se da cuenta de que esto es de lo que se tratará. Realeza. Los gemelos lo saben, pero nunca habían pensado en nada de eso, aparte de estar cautivados por las historias fantásticas a la hora de dormir de su padre. No había importado durante tanto tiempo y al corazón de Derek le dolía pensar que algo podría pasar ahora.

—Ah, sí, —dice Stiles disculpándose, arrastrándola dentro y cerrando la puerta. —Sí, ehh, solo llámame Stiles, —se frota la parte posterior del cuello y juguetea con la parte inferior de su camisa a cuadros verde. La chica india todavía se ve deslumbrada . —¿Cuál es tu nombre? —Stiles le pregunta, llevándola a la mesa del comedor, y todos se sientan. Derek y los niños en un extremo, Stiles y la chica en el otro.

—Soy Eustacia, —dice en voz baja —Lo siento por asustar a tus hijos antes. Solo estaba... Estaba tratando de determinar si eran o no descendientes verdaderos, pero viéndote... eso solo prueba. Es realmente un honor. —Ella tiene el pelo largo y negro trenzado hacia atrás y hay flores en los mechones. Hace que Tazz se sienta un poco excluido. Su Pa siempre solía trenzar flores en su cabello, pero recientemente se había apartado de eso. Ella era lo suficientemente buena en las plantas y podría hacerlas ella misma si quisiera. Además, ella tenía dieciséis años, y tener el pelo suelto era más fresco en la escuela. Viendo a Eustacia; ella lo extraña.

—Sí, —suspira Stiles, frotándose las manos —No me imagino que haya una buena razón por la que estás aquí, ¿verdad?

Eustacia hace una mueca de —la Reina, tu abuela, ella... bueno, ha habido un problema.

—No andes por las ramas. —Derek dice firmemente, y Noah y Stiles asienten de acuerdo. —Sólo dilo.

Eustacia traga y respira. —Tu abuela, la reina Frydea necesita un heredero después de un problema con la elección conyugal de la princesa Felka. La reina tiene dos hijas, y tu madre, perdóname, Mieczyslaw, la princesa Czcibor o Claudia, era la más joven de esas hijas. La muerte de su tía, que tuvo cinco hijos, tres niños y dos niñas, se asumió que la mayor de las dos niñas se convertiría en la nueva heredera. Este fue el caso, sin embargo, los acontecimientos recientes han salido a la luz con respecto al marido de la princesa Felka y la Reina le ha evitado así tomar el trono. Luego pasó a su hermana menor, que se negó por lealtad, —Eustacia hace una pausa, como si contemplara la idea ella misma, antes de continuar— y sin ninguna chica restante en el familia, la Reina se vio obligada a buscar a los hijos de Claudia, de los cuales solo había uno. Usted, su alteza.

Stiles frunce el ceño —¿Por qué no Claudia?

Noah se pone rígido. Eustacia había dicho que Claudia era la más joven de esas hijas. Quiere extender la mano y tocar a su padre, pero está demasiado lejos.

—Falleció hace varios años. Como hija única, me enviaron aquí para ver si tenías hijos. Afortunadamente, tu hija tiene sangre de fae y, por lo tanto, es la heredera más nueva. —Ella sonrió.

Derek observa a Stiles con cuidado, pero aparte de una pequeña rigidez, no parece reaccionar demasiado al hecho de que su madre biológica está muerta. —¿Afortunadamente? —Él intervino, y ella vaciló.

Eustacia parece un poco incierta, pero se mueve con elegancia. —Es un gran honor. Entiendo que ella no es un fae pura, y será la primera fae no pura, pero la Reina preferiría antes a una mitad de fae que una pura que ha roto la ley de los fae.

—¡¿Qué ley es esa?!— Stiles exclama, pero él no se ve enojado. Se ve completamente confundido y parcialmente consternado.

—Ella está planeando casarse con un ser humano, su alteza.

Hay un latido de silencio.

Antes de que Tazz diga —No me quiero ir. —Ella susurra, y Noah y Derek la abrazan con fuerza.

—No vas a ninguna parte. —Derek promete, besando las lágrimas mientras empiezan a formarse en sus ojos.

Eustacia parece escéptica . —Estoy aquí por orden real fae , es vinculante para la ley que ella se convierta en la próxima heredera...

—¿Por qué los hombres no pueden ser herederos? —Derek gruñe, y Eustacia responde fríamente.

—Es traducción fae. Es la madre naturaleza, después de todo. Ha sido así durante siglos. Es una de nuestras leyes más antiguas. —Ella ondea con orgullo, y hay una mancha de brillo en su cuello y Derek se sorprende por lo parecidos que se ven ella y Stiles.

Derek y los gemelos se vuelven hacia Stiles, y se ve muy concentrado en sus pensamientos, una pequeña línea entre sus cejas. Antes de levantarse, asiente. —Está bien, no-no, Tazz, te vas a quedar con el abuelo por unos días, ¿de acuerdo? Eustacia, váyase a casa, supongo que usted vino aquí a través del transporte de la planta? —Ella asiente, y se pasa la mano por el pelo —bien, Derek y yo iremos al paso de la montaña. Hablaré con la Reina acerca de todo esto.

Ella se ve simultáneamente emocionada y asustada. —Estoy tan feliz, su alteza, que vuelves a casa, la ley es legalmente vinculante y ' Tazz' tendrá que venir también, con el tiempo.

Stiles la mueve, mirando a Derek con los ojos muy abiertos, transmitiendo una profunda emoción, y Derek le devolvió la mirada, emitiendo amor y confianza y un fuerte ‘podemos hacer esto’. —No te preocupes, Eustacia . Has hecho tu trabajo. Nos marcharemos lo antes posible.

 

El clima no mejora en las pocas horas que pasan clasificando todo. Es huraño y molesto y está rasgando las copas de los árboles por puro despecho.

Derek contesta a Laura por teléfono, y actualmente está de vacaciones en Brasil, pero se ofrece para volver a este caso si la necesitan. —No, —le asegura Derek, viendo como Stiles intenta consolar a su padre por teléfono. Él nota la forma tensa de Stiles, y las líneas decididas de sus hombros. Él se ve fuerte y capaz. Derek casi sonríe. —Creo que podemos hacer esto. Si algo sale mal, te llamaré. Te quiero. —Ella ni siquiera se burla de él, tan preocupada por ellos, que solo le dice que lo quiere, Izzy, Noah, Tasmin y Stiles también, y que se mantengan en contacto.

John se acerca y abraza fuertemente a Derek y a Stiles, una mano se posa en el cuello de Stiles. —La primera vez que fuiste pensé que no volverías, —susurra, su voz se está ahogando y esto es difícil de decir. —Esta vez, sé que lo harás. —Stiles asiente y abraza a su padre, y Derek promete cuidar a su hijo. Los niños no están contentos con el arreglo, pero confían en sus padres, y John promete pedir pizza y deleitarlos con historias de cuando era un Sheriff.

John vuelve a su coche y, antes de que los niños se vayan a unírseles, se despiden.

—Quédate a salvo, Pa, —dice Noah con seriedad, pero sus ojos están inquietos. Stiles besa su sien, y Noah se hunde en él. —Hablo en serio. Sé que nos gusta usar nuestras bocas grandes, pero ten cuidado. —Su voz está amortiguada por la camisa a cuadros de Stiles, pero el sentimiento se manifiesta de la misma manera.

—Tú también, cariño, —dice Stiles en voz baja, conjurando un pequeño trébol de cuatro hojas y metiéndolo en la palma de la mano de Noah.

—Papá, —traga Tasmin , mirando a Derek con ojos preocupados —todo va a estar bien, ¿verdad?

—Seguro, bebé, —asegura Derek en voz baja —tenemos hombres lobo y un hada. Todo va a estar bien.

Stiles y Derek miran el coche y los saludan con una sonrisa ligeramente forzada. Después de que están fuera de la vista, comienzan a cargar agua y artículos esenciales en el Jeep. Se mantienen al margen del tema el mayor tiempo posible. Trabajan en armonía, silencio, coordinación y éxito mientras empacan y se preparan.

—¿Estás seguro de que esto puede llegar al paso de montaña? —Derek pregunta, mientras se deslizan hacia el Jeep. El cielo está oscuro sobre ellos, y no parece que sea temprano en la noche, se ve casi a la mitad de la noche.

—¿Estás bromeando? —Stiles se burla con un corazón alegre que no siente, —para eso está hecho este bebé—. Y él lo pone en marcha.

 

 

Tienen que conducir durante mucho tiempo, pero el Jeep lo ha hecho antes y puede hacerlo nuevamente. Lucha contra rocas y cantos rodados. Chirría y protesta un poco, pero nada que la fuerza de ningún hombre lobo y un poco de persuasión con cinta adhesiva no puede resolverlo. Cada vez que se detienen a descansar, Derek y Stiles se sientan en la capo y se besan suave y detenidamente y Derek hace mil preguntas mientras mira hacia las estrellas. Cada pregunta que siempre ha querido hacer, aparte de una. La que teme preguntar y nunca se atreverá a decirlo.

Stiles le dice todo lo que puede sobre los fae, dejando de lado algunos detalles para evitar infringir la ley. Sobre el significado del nombre de su madre y la forma en que se sintió la primera vez que la vio, y sobre por qué ella pudo haberlo delatado. Derek puede escuchar algo en la voz de Stiles cuando habla. Suena como algo profundo, oscuro y triste, y algo que Derek también tiene, profundamente enterrado, que vino con Jennifer. Un miedo a ser abandonado. De no ser querido. Él enrosca sus dedos y aprieta dos veces: intentando tranquilizarlo.

—Tienes una familia que te quiere mucho. —Él susurra, y Stiles se sobresalta un poco.

—Mierda. —Susurra: —Probablemente deberíamos llamar a Bells y contarle lo que está sucediendo.

Derek maldice su olvido y llama a Izzy por teléfono. Suena notablemente relajada sobre todo el asunto, y los tranquiliza en un tono de voz que se parece sospechosamente a Laura. Ella dice que estarán bien y que la llamen cuando estén en casa. Pero ella les dice que ‘tenez cuidado’ al final, así que tal vez su indiferencia fue más para hacer que se sintieran mejor.

Conducen por mucho, mucho tiempo. Y siguen conduciendo.


	2. The Ending

La luz del día se esconde por el oeste y Derek lo mira mientras llena el Jeep con la garrafa de gasolina que habían empacado. Es la cuarta, la última antes de llegar.

Es temprano en la noche y el aire es fresco, pero el viaje ha sido sofocante todo el día y es refrescante contra su piel. Se detuvieron en un valle rocoso y pálido con empinadas paredes escamosas a ambos lados de tiza y piedra caliza. El cielo es de color rosa y lavanda clara y todo es muy beige. Así que Stiles, que está recostado de espaldas con una camiseta negra sucia con su camisa a cuadros verdes atada alrededor de su cintura para que el aire pueda pasar por sus brazos, sobresale del paisaje.

Derek lo mira por un momento, pero su marido tiene grandes gafas de sol negras, y Derek no puede decir lo que está pensando.

Pese a todo el estrés, este es el tercer día de su viaje y, aunque Derek está petrificado por la pregunta que no cree poder hacer, se siente más cerca de Stiles de una manera que él no había pensado que necesitaban. El compañerismo forzoso, las peculiaridades molestas de ver a alguien en una mecha corta después de un día largo y caluroso o su lengua filosa cuando está muy cansado. Ha sido un aire fresco, y Stiles tiene una lengua muy malvada cuando está de mal humor, pero a Derek le resulta más entrañable que nada. Derek tiene muy buena paciencia. Pero, una vez más, también es muy bueno embotellando sentimientos, así que... no puedes ser bueno en todo.

Finalmente vacía la garrafa y cierra la tapa con un clic y un gorgoteo antes de volver a colocarla en el baúl. Busca un brownie y agarra una bolsa de pasas con cierre hermético.

Se acerca a Stiles y se sienta con un suspiro a su lado, estirando las piernas y ofreciendo el brownie.

Stiles se apoya en los codos y levanta una ceja que Derek solo puede ver sobre la lente izquierda de las gafas de sol. —No saben tan bien como los azucarados.

Derek se encoge de hombros —Supuse que querrías salvar los dulces hasta justo antes de que llegáramos. Ya sabes, para recargarte.

Stiles toma el brownie y el paquete de pasas entre sus dedos, mientras golpea sus gafas de sol sobre su cabello con su muñeca. —Es por eso que traje el azúcar. —Derek inmediatamente toma la cara de su marido, sus ojos inteligentes con manchas de oro, y lee las emociones escritas allí. Él parece preocupado.

—Eso solo es bueno para una explosión inmediata de energía.

Los labios de Stiles se tuercen y sonríe —sabelotodo, —murmura, y Derek sonríe, derribando sus hombros.

—Creo que es un título reservado principalmente para ti.

Stiles asiente con la cabeza mientras muerde pensativamente el brownie. Derek comienza a masticar sus pasas, y ambos miran hacia el paisaje suave y calcáreo. —Sigo pensando que es extraño, pero no es raro, —Derek no pregunta, solo espera a que lo aclare. —Este paisaje, es exactamente el mismo que cuando Scott y yo llegamos aquí la última vez. Y creo que eso es extraño y una mierda fae, pero no lo es. Así es la naturaleza, ya sabes. Si no se toca, seguirá estando igual por mucho tiempo.

—¿Eso es bueno para este lugar? —Derek se pregunta en voz alta, mirando críticamente las rocas de color hueso. —Realmente no están pasando muchas cosas.

El hada resopla cariñosamente, y con un leve asentimiento de cabeza, un pequeño penacho verde comienza a crecer desde el suelo ceniciento y calcáreo hasta convertirse en una bonita flor anaranjada que revolotea tímidamente en el aire frío. Derek inmediatamente se ilumina por la adición de color y acaricia la planta con cariño. Caen en un silencio cómodo, con los dos comiendo, antes de que Derek se levante para buscar agua. Mientras pasa por el jeep, llama a Stiles; —Vamos a estar bien, ¿verdad?

Hay un latido de silencio.

—Sí, —dice Stiles finalmente, pero suena decisivo a pesar de la pausa. —Haré lo que sea para asegurarme. Quiero decir, no es lo peor que nos ha pasado, ¿verdad? —pero su corazón tartamudea como si no estuviera seguro de que fuera cierto. —No voy a dejar que se la lleven. Ella es nuestra hija.

Derek puede sentir a su lobo gruñir ante la sola idea, y le da a Stiles una botella mientras bebe de la suya, parándose sobre él. —¿Va de mal a peor?

El hombre más delgado toma un largo trago, antes de limpiar el agua que gotea de su barbilla. Derek atrapa las últimas gotas con las yemas de los dedos suaves y Stiles sonríe. —Entonces creo que estamos comenzando una guerra.

Derek suelta una risa de sorpresa. —Oh sí, Ya me lo imagino.

—Lo digo en serio, Derek, si tengo que hacerlo.

—Lo sé, —dice el lobo mayor con cariño, mostrando su alianza de oro. —Yo, tú, los niños, Lydia, Parrish, Casey, Scott, Kira, Allison, John, cargados en el Jeep con colmillos, gritos, pistolas y magia. Lo sabía cuando me casé contigo que ese era el tipo de cosas que habría en mi vida.

Stiles levanta su mano para juntar sus anillos, y Derek siente una oleada de orgullo. —Va a estar bien, —dice Stiles de nuevo, con más honestidad. —Lo sé. Los fae son... son testarudos, pero son buenas personas. Incluso mis padres no solo... no solo me abandonaron. ¿Sabes? Encontraron a mi padre, y son buenas personas. Solo necesitamos hablar con ellos. Ya saben lo bueno que soy hablando.

—Lo sé, bebé, —susurra Derek, besando la esquina de la boca de Stiles y viendo como los últimos rayos de sol comenzar a desaparecer sobre la cresta de una pendiente de marfil.

divisor sterek

—Es extraño que el Mountain Pass no tenga nombre, ¿verdad? —pregunta Derek, mientras Stiles se quita los zapatos. Están a solo diez minutos caminando de la entrada, y por lo que Stiles dice, el aire huele a menta y le irrita los sentidos de Derek. Han estacionado el Jeep y están parados en un claro extrañamente vacío donde el sol los golpea. —¿Por qué no tiene un nombre? Todo en la historia de los hombres lobo tiene un nombre. Hay un gran orgullo e importancia en los nombres de las manadas y su historia sobre cuán respetables son. —El nombre de la manada Hale que su madre continuó tiene todo el legado, si Derek lo dice él mismo.

—Tiene un nombre, —sonríe Stiles, su ritmo cardíaco ha sido un poco más rápido desde que se han acercado. —Se llama The Mountain Pass, a eso se traduce.

Derek parpadea con curiosidad —¿Por qué?

—Está destinado a ser difícil de encontrar, Derek. Probablemente haya un trillón de Mountain Passes en el mundo, es más difícil rastrear algo con un nombre tan común. No estés celoso de que mis ancestros fae antiguos sean genios. —Saca la lengua, se quita la camisa y se desabrocha los pantalones.

El estómago de Derek se tambalea. Sus ojos vagan hambrientos sobre la forma de Stiles. Su esposo no parece tener más de veinticinco días, y su ágil y pálido torso hace que Derek sienta dolor por él. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que tuvieron relaciones sexuales, y ahora las quiere más que nada. —No es que me esté quejando, pero ¿por qué te desnudas?

Stiles sonríe al escuchar la lujuria en la voz de su esposo: —será mejor que comiences a desnudarte también, guapo. Necesitamos lavarnos y cambiarnos. —Y así, una pequeña nube aparece sobre Stiles y comienza a verter agua de lluvia. Stiles se estremece e intenta calentarlo un poco, frotándose con una pastilla de jabón que huele a flores.

Derek se quita su propia ropa, sonriendo orgullosamente ante el silbido de Stiles, y pronto también tiene una nube de lluvia. Frota la mugre, el sudor y la suciedad de su viaje, y Stiles le pasa una barra de jabón azul con olor a flores de lirio de los valles. —¿A qué nos estamos cambiando? ¿Y por qué? —Él pregunta, frotando el agradable aroma en su piel.

Stiles se frota el cabello e inclina el cuello hacia atrás mientras el agua lo baja rodando por sus nervudas gotas. —El Mountain Pass es donde vive la mayoría de los fae, casi todas, en realidad. Además de los que tienen ubicaciones asignadas, este es uno de los grupos más grandes. Es el grupo de la realeza.—Stiles hace una mueca ante eso. —La última vez que Scott y yo fuimos, estábamos... lamentablemente, sin preparación. Todos están locos, limpios y blancos, y aunque hay otras criaturas que viven allí, son pocos y distantes entre sí, así que vas a sentir que sobresales, —le ofrece a Derek una mirada de disculpa— para evitar lo mejor que podamos, hemos empacado ropa bonita y estos jabones de flores. —Él mueve su jabón con orgullo.

Derek resopla, pero un pequeño toque de timidez chispea dentro de él. Stiles puede sentirlo, y lo besa lentamente, sacándolo.

—Todo va a estar bien.— Él susurra.

Pronto los dos están caminando hacia la entrada. Huele fuertemente a magia, a flores y menta y los sentidos de Derek están gritando. Están limpios y secos. Stiles tiene una camisa blanca, limpia y planchada, desabotonada para revelar su largo cuello y clavícula, y pantalones de pana beige. Su cabello peinado y aspecto suave y huele a rosas y a dientes de león. Derek tiene un cuello de pico de color caramelo y pantalones de traje gris, se siente prístino y ligeramente incómodo.

Cuanto más se acercan, más se da cuenta Derek de cómo el brillo en el cuello y las mejillas de Stiles comienza a brillar. También hay más, y él brilla radiantemente bajo el sol cuando llegan a lo que parece un clavo de olor en la roca rosada. Aquí hay barreras, fuertes, y Derek observa mientras Stiles las siente con sus manos y de repente las rocas se apartan, y los dos entran.

Es otro mundo.

El cielo azul y los árboles y la naturaleza se entrelazan en elegantes edificios de cristal, en relieve con diamantes que brillan. Todos son absurdamente hermosos de una manera completamente etérea y élfica, aunque no todos son tan pálidos. Derek puede hacer algunas conjeturas sobre quién es un mitad fae, en comparación con los que dicen, un 1/16. Hay chispas de brillo en todas partes; en la piel en el suelo. Nadie los nota o los mira boquiabiertos, pasean de la mano con alas y sonríen con flores centelleantes. Mariposas con alas de oro y ámbar revolotean en el aire, y parece el tipo de lugar donde un artista podría finalmente encontrar su musa.

Las alas de Stiles se despliegan detrás de él, impresionantes y fuertes, y Derek está asombrado.

Hay altos árboles con enormes flores azules que brillan como lapislázuli, gruesas, pesadas e invaluables, y está obscenamente limpio.

—¿Estás bien, grandote? —Stiles susurra, juntando sus manos, y Derek mira los dedos entrelazados. Stiles es tan pálido, como la luz de la luna, pero Derek está endurecido y bronceado y seguramente no puede merecer a alguien como Stiles: —está bien, —Stiles besa su barba incipiente, y lo aprieta con fuerza. —El palacio está más allá de esos árboles, ¿vamos?

Derek solo lo sigue.

Él recibe algunas miradas, pero ninguno de ellos es particularmente crítica, simplemente se dieron cuenta de que no es fae. Algunas personas probablemente se estén preguntando qué es él, eso es todo. Pero todavía siente que sobresale. Es sumamente incómodo. Sus pasos hacen clic y golpean contra los adoquines de color púrpura que son perfectamente uniformes y decorados en su desnivel. El viento le hace cosquillas a Derek en los oídos, más como una caricia que una brisa.

Caminan por senderos tortuosos y Derek se pregunta cómo Stiles sabe a dónde va, hasta que llegan a un área menos poblada, con una gran corriente de oro llena de lirios llenos de lirios y enmarcada por flores, con un hermoso puente hecho de larga, rizada y compleja raíz de árbol. En el otro lado, es el camino hacia el palacio.

Parece sacado de una película de Disney.

Es una cosa enorme, blanca y plateada que parece que podría estar hecha de hielo, cristal y diamantes por la forma en que brilla. Tiene torrecillas de piedra azul y banderas blancas ondeando en perfecta simetría circular y es tan grandioso que las rodillas de Derek casi se doblan. Las paredes están grabadas con diseños complejos y hermosos de armoniosas flores y animales, y hay un aleteo de pájaros cantando justo fuera del castillo junto a los árboles.

Derek intenta imaginar a Stiles creciendo aquí y él puede hacerlo.

Puede imaginarse a un joven príncipe persiguiendo el tesoro dorado de las mariposas, creando enormes nenúfares para cruzar el río mientras las princesas corren para atraparlo. Puede imaginarlo creando enormes flores para trepar y escalar, todo el camino hasta el cielo encantado...

—Hey, —dice Derek, una bombilla parpadeando mientras se dirigen hacia el puente —¿es la historia de Jack y las habichuelas mágicas basada en la historia de las hadas?

Stiles parece desconcertado, pero sonríe —sí, ¿cómo lo supiste? —Derek solo se ríe, y Stiles y él cruzan el puente juntos. Los pájaros acuden de inmediato a Stiles, dándole la bienvenida al Reino y Stiles les permite descansar sobre sus hombros y murmura unos pocos hola. —Hace un par de siglos había un pequeño niño fae que cultivó una gran planta con sus amigos, y logró llegar a los cielos; en la realidad, se curva más y más alto para que el Reino gigante no sea realmente en el cielo, solo quedan unas pocas montañas. La nieve se confunde fácilmente con las nubes en la traducción.

Cuanto más se acercan al castillo, más animales comienzan a aparecer.

Los ciervos, todos de aspecto de bambi y con los ojos muy abiertos y adorables, se acercan a Stiles para tocarlos, acariciarlos y hablar con ellos. Como si quisieran una bendición del príncipe que nunca tuvieron. Derek puede decir que Stiles había querido estar enojado, y irrumpir en el palacio y exigir que dejen en paz a su hija, pero no puede estarlo. Esta es la primera vez verdaderamente en el lugar donde nació, y todo es tan cálido e idílico y feliz de verlo que le resulta difícil convocar a la ira.

Un pájaro en particular permanece encaramado en el hombro de Stiles. Un petirrojo rojo se acurruca contra su mejilla, cantando alegremente, y Stiles sonríe al llegar a las puertas de cristal forjado.

—No para siempre, no, —dice Stiles en voz baja, y el pájaro silba decepcionado, —solo por este día. Mi marido y yo tenemos una familia a la que volver, —El pájaro le ulula a Derek, antes de inclinarse y picotear amorosamente su hombro. Derek sonríe y pasa un suave dedo por la espalda emplumada del pájaro mientras se acomoda en Stiles.

El guardia ni siquiera pregunta sus nombres, aparentemente puede sentir que Stiles es un fae puro, porque se inclina y las puertas se abren y están adentro. Stiles sostiene sus hombros torpemente ante la exhibición de adoración, pero continúa.

Un hombre se precipita hacia ellos, uno de los primeros fae Derek visto sin sus alas, a través de las grandes puertas en forma de arco y hay una hoja verde cosida en sus prendas sueltas y su capa de plata revolotea en el aire. Lleva una pequeña corona de flores y diamantes, y pantalones delante de ellos.

—Primo Mieczyslaw, —respira, con los ojos muy abiertos —Eustacia nos informó que vendrías, pero no estábamos seguros de cuándo y... bueno, es una gran alegría conocerte finalmente—. Él sonríe, y Derek entiende fae un poco más ahora.

Supone que es un poco como ir a un nuevo país. Al principio, una raza de personas se ve igual, como a Derek le pareció los fae, pero hay diferencias entre ellos y cuanto más examina a cada uno, más los ve. Este hombre, este príncipe, se parece a Stiles, mientras que otros fae ahora, en retrospectiva, no lo hacen. Son primos después de todo, y es agradable de mirar. No es convencionalmente atractivo, pero con una pequeña barba rubia y pelo rizado.

El hombre evoca una pequeña flor y se la ofrece a Stiles, y Stiles evoca una y se la ofrece.

Derek supone que es algún tipo de saludo.

—Hola, —dice Stiles, parece relajado a pesar de que los latidos de su corazón se aceleran un poco. —Llámame, Stiles, por favor. Lo digo, pero no estoy seguro de que lo harás. ¿Cómo te llamas?

El hombre se ríe, y sus mejillas se enrojecen un poco y Derek decide que le gusta este hombre. No hay olor preocupante saliendo de él y parece genuino. —Soy el Príncipe Bakula, así entenderás por qué estaba tan ansioso por conocerte. Tu nombre me dio esperanza de que no tenía que estar solo.

La risa sorprendida de Stiles retumba en el aire y él asiente. —No, seguro hombre, eso apesta. —Se vuelve hacia Derek y le susurra: —Su nombre significa que dice mentiras.

Derek parpadea, sus ojos se abren —¿Su nombre significa que es un mentiroso? —¿Scott no le había dicho que los nombres indican el tipo de persona que eran? Tal vez las buenas vibraciones que está obteniendo del príncipe están equivocadas

—¡Mentiroso no! —Stiles y Bakula gritan al mismo tiempo, y Stiles especifica:

—Significa que él dice mentiras. No es que sea un mentiroso. Igual que a veces soy travieso, pero eso no es todo lo que soy, ¿sabes?

Derek asiente, entendiendo —Creo que lo entiendo. —Le da la mano a Bakula que parece sorprendido por el cálido apretón de manos de Derek, pero la sacude con entusiasmo. Derek se presenta a sí mismo, y le gusta Bakula aún más porque parece que el príncipe está tratando de aprender el nombre de Derek, aunque es un poco torpe en su lengua. Parece que quiere recordarlo. Él los conduce por palacio y es refrescantemente fresco y aún más fragante.

—Esto es genial, —dice Stiles, después de que él y Bakula charlaron un rato, mientras caminaban por interminables pasillos mientras Derek veía los retratos de reinas y escenas: —Nunca antes había tenido un primo, pero es agradable. —Eso hace sonreír a Derek al escuchar eso. A él le gusta cuando Stiles está feliz, y encontrar una familia, incluso en una situación como esta, es bueno. La familia siempre es buena. A menos que esté tratando de quitarle a tu hija más joven.

—Yo también, —sonríe Bakula —mis hermanos son amables pero no están presentes en este momento. Son personas maravillosas, pero no tenemos grandes cosas en común.

Stiles baja la cabeza, asintiendo. Antes de que trague. —Bueno, Bakula, no es para arruinar nuestro vínculo, pero...

Bakula suspira y se detiene frente a una habitación. —Lo sé, tienes que hablar con la abuela. Ella está en la corte real. Está casi vacía en este momento, mi mujer y las esposas de mi hermano están allí, y otras fae. Pero primero necesito ponerte una corona y una capa, ¿si eso está bien? —Stiles asiente, y sus alas se desvanecen de la vista. Abre la gran puerta de roble y saca una larga capa resplandeciente que sujeta a los hombros de Stiles, y el petirrojo resopla y salta hasta que puede volver a posarse sobre el hombro de Stiles.

Derek observa con la garganta seca mientras la corona de flores se coloca sobre la cabeza de su esposo y la pregunta que nunca quiere formular quema más fuerte que antes.

Sin embargo, Stiles parece incómodo, cambiando de un pie a otro.

—¿Algo que debería saber? —Pregunta, mientras se dirigen hacia la corte real —¿sobre la Reina?

—Uh… —La vacilación de Bakula no es tranquilizadora. —Ella está acostumbrada a obtener lo que quiere. —Él dice: —pero estoy de tu lado.

Corre hacia adelante para anunciarlos y Stiles mira a Derek con simpatía. —Lo siento. ¿No te sientes raro o algo así?

Derek lo lleva adentro, este príncipe, en el castillo en el paso de la montaña, con una capa y una corona. Pero él sigue siendo Stiles. Su Stiles. Su marido. El padre de sus hijos —Estoy bien. —dice Derek, con una voz más fuerte de lo que él siente. —Y te ves hermoso.

Stiles gira los ojos y se sonroja. —Por favor. Si alguien en este matrimonio lleva los pantalones, definitivamente soy yo. —Saca dos pequeños paquetes de azúcar de la cafetería de su bolsillo y se los vierte en la boca, cerrando sus labios

Derek mira boquiabierto. —¿Cómo puedes decir eso llevando una corona?

Stiles sonríe y le da un beso en los labios, y luego se abren las puertas y entran en una sala de cristal brillante, con un gran trono.

La reina es...

bueno, ella es todo lo que Derek esperaba que fuera una reina de las hadas.

Ella es el epítome de la elegancia, imponente y majestuosa. Ella emana poder. Ella es alta, con un vestido rojo largo que parece hecho de partes iguales de rosas y rubíes. Brota en la parte inferior y lleva un collar de perlas. Su cabello atado fuertemente mostrando su brillante cara blanca. Sus alas también, son rojas, y brillan tan intensamente que casi lastima los ojos de Derek. Todo sobre ella parece Alfa y Derek puede sentir que su lobo quiere atacar contra la exhibición roja y todo lo que eso significa.

Tiene una larga veta de brillo rojo sobre la ceja y una corona más elaborada salpicada de piedras preciosas y se levanta como para decir algo cruel, pero luego Stiles se adentra en la habitación, hacia la luz del piso al techo ventanas y ella se congela antes de que Derek pueda proteger a Stiles de su rencor.

Derek observa como su expresión parece desmoronarse desde el desapasionamiento frío de porcelana, a la tristeza rosada. —Por los cielos, —dice en voz alta, sin susurrar para nada. Derek hace un balance de las otras personas en la sala, hay cinco mujeres y Bakula con coronas. Está de pie junto a una mujer dulce que Derek supone que es su esposa. Él ve a Eustacia en el otro lado de la habitación, junto a otros sirvientes de aspecto orgulloso. La sala del trono está inmaculadamente decorada, pero también es extremadamente minimalista, con pilares de cerámica en cada esquina rodeada de hiedra, musgo y pequeñas flores parecidas a las malas hierbas. —Te pareces tanto a...

Ella se corta, levanta la barbilla como si desafiara sus emociones, y Derek reconocería esa mirada en cualquier parte.

Stiles hace exactamente lo mismo. Derek se da cuenta con una punzada de que tienen la misma nariz, todos los demás en la sala parecen verlo también. Incluso Eustacia parece sacudida por cuánto Stiles encaja en este lugar con la capa y la corona. —Estoy aquí para decirte que te mantengas alejado de mi hija. —Stiles dice en voz fuerte, y Derek se para junto a él, el lobo dentro de él hinchando su pecho para enfatizarlo.

Parece que la reina quiere decir algo firme, pero pierde las palabras y se atragantan en su garganta. Ella se aclara; avergonzada y está claro que los miembros de la corte se sorprenden de verla de esta manera. —Disculpa, —dice, sonando notablemente humana. —Me parece que quiero ser extremadamente directa contigo, pero todo lo que veo cuando te miro, Mieczyslaw, es tu madre. —Ella parpadea rápidamente, y Derek sospecha que está parpadeando para contener las lágrimas. Él trata de preguntarse cómo sería ver a dos personas que se veían como sus padres entrar en su vida, y le lanza una mirada a Stiles.

Stiles asiente. Él baja su voz. —Ella es eh... ¿murió?

La Reina asiente con la cabeza hacia las ventanas y todos bajan la cabeza. —Permíteme. No estaba preparado para tal semejanza. Necesito un momento. —Ella cierra los ojos y brilla débilmente, antes de asentir y abrirlos de nuevo. Compuesto. —¿Estás a la altura de tu nombre, joven príncipe, conoces el mío?

Stiles asiente. —Reina Dorota. Lo recuerdo porque suena como doritos, que son deliciosos.

Ella sonríe un poco. Derek no puede decir si está enfadado o reacio el apego. Él conoce la sensación. —¿Y sabes lo que significa?

Stiles suspira. —Significa que eres inteligente. Pero si piensas que es lo único que eres, entonces estás muy equivocado. —El resto de la habitación se ve horrorizado por el discurso de Stiles hacia ella. Pero él sigue adelante independientemente, a pesar de los intentos desesperados de Bakula de indicar que pare. —Tasmin es mi hija. Y la amo más que a nada y nunca la abandonaré. ¿Entiendes? Tienes que escuchar porque solo voy a decir esto una vez. Perdiste una hija. ¿Conoces ese sentimiento? Ese dolor. Eso es contra lo que estoy luchando. No me inflija eso, porque de alguna manera distante, eres mi familia. Y la familia no debería desearse lastimarse unos a otros así. —Él mueve su mano entre ellos. —Ella es mi Tazz. Y no quiero tener que ir a la ciudad por tu culo, pero lo haré. Nadie nos la quita. —Agarra la mano de Derek y brilla con magia un poco. —Ella es mi niña. Toda mi vida he respetado la ley de las hadas. No sé por qué. Pero lo hice. Pero no dudaré ni un segundo en decirte que eres idiota por dejar que te interpongas en el camino de mi familia. Y tu familia. Eustacia dijo que el problema de tu hija, mi tía, era con quién ella quería casarse. ¿De verdad? ¿Amor? ¿Vas a castigarla por amor? ¿Vas a destruir a mi familia por amor? Necesitas tener una fría y dura mirada en el espejo, Reina Dorota, porque por el momento no eres una hada madrina. Eres una malvada madrastra. Y no es eso lo que quieres ser en esta historia, porque los malos nunca tienen un final feliz. Yo personalmente puedo garantizarlo. —Él toma una respiración profunda, tambaleante, y la mira suplicante.

Derek, y el resto de los faes, por otro lado, no pueden dejar de mirar a Stiles con asombro.

La Reina, ladea la cabeza con consideración. —Eres algo más, ¿verdad, Príncipe Mieczyslaw?— Pero su voz es suave, y Derek puede escuchar la afición. Ella se sienta en su trono y suspira. —Me temo que a pesar de eso, no hay nada que pueda hacer. Como reina, es mi deber mantener la ley de los fae y no hay escapatoria posible. Si bien es lamentable que tu hija no sea pura fe, ella es la siguiente en línea al trono y no hay nada en nuestra ley que diga que alguien que no es puro no puede ser la Reina.

—Solo haz que la princesa Felka tome el trono. —Stiles insiste. —Entonces ella no puede casarse con el chico que quiere, ella todavía puede salir con él, ¿no es así? Y tú eres la Reina. Inflexiona un poco sobre las reglas. O convence a su hermana. Todavía no puedes haber agotado todas las posibilidades.

—Felka se ha vuelto contra nosotros. —La Reina siseó; ira y dolor en su voz.

—Reina Dorota, —Derek se aclara la garganta, y los ojos giran hacia él con sorpresa. —Ya has perdido a dos hijas. ¿Realmente vas a perder una nieta?

Stiles asiente, y la Reina niega con la cabeza, lágrimas ardiendo en sus ojos. —No entiendes los sacrificios necesarios, no entiendes el sacrificio. —Ella señala con un dedo largo a Stiles. —Mieczyslaw, tuve que ver cómo tu madre te abandonaba. Vi lo mucho que la lastimaba. Vi el dolor que causaba. ¿Crees que yo quería eso para ti? Nunca quise eso por ti. Creo que todo el mundo debería quedarse. dentro de este Reino. Pero ella decidió hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Reconoció en sí misma que no era una madre apta, y aunque me ofrecí a criarte, eras un niño hermoso, eres un muchacho hermoso, dijo te iría mejor allí. La vi renunciar a ti. Se sacrificó. Me sacrifiqué. ¡Tu tía sacrificó su vida luchando por este reino! —Su voz se alzó en un grito: —¡La princesa Felka no sacrificaría nada! Todas las mujeres antes que ella han abandonado lo que más amaban, o su vida, pero ella no rechazará a un hombre humano. Me rehúso, me niego a entregar el trono a alguien así. —Las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas. —A-alguien que no entiende cómo hacer lo que es necesario sin importar cuánto duele y...

—Abuela, —llega una voz suave, y Derek, Stiles y el tribunal se vuelven para ver a una mujer, unos años mayor que Stiles, vestida con jeans y una camiseta sucia. A Stiles le gusta al instante, y Bakula jadea. —No lo sabía.

Dorota se pone de pie, y se apresura a bajar los escalones de su trono.

Ella y Felka se abrazan en un apretado y triste abrazo y Derek y Stiles observan; aturdido.

—¿Lo estás entregando? —La reina pregunta ansiosamente, y Felka parece como si su corazón se estuviera rompiendo.

—No tuve que tomar esa decisión. —Ella susurra, y se da vuelta para mirar la entrada, donde un hombre muy enfermizo y muy humano está apoyado en muletas, con los ojos enrojecidos y lágrimas secas en sus mejillas. Ella susurra, pero Derek puede entenderlo; —Daiya está con sus padres. Ella también lo siente. Pero la enfermedad de Andrew ha empeorado. Tiene semanas. —Y ella está llorando de nuevo. Dorota la acuna y cierra los ojos en pena.

—Lo siento, Felka. No quería que sucediera así.

Stiles se seca las lágrimas de los ojos, pero Derek solo se ríe.

—¡Derek! —Stiles sisea, pero Derek niega con la cabeza, sonriendo.

—Puedo arreglar esto. —Él dice, y la reina lo mira horrorizada, pero Felka se ve cautelosamente esperanzada. —Soy un hombre lobo. Puedo morder a Andrew y curarlo. Entonces Felka puede casarse con él, y ser reina sin infringir ninguna ley. ¿Verdad?

—Mierda. —Stiles susurra, la voz se rompe en una sonrisa que rompe el sol.

—¡Gracias! —Felka jadea, e incluso la Reina parece impresionada de mala gana. Las mujeres están llorando y Eustacia aplaude y Bakula grita y el petirrojo en el hombro de Stiles está saltando de arriba abajo.

—¿Los hombres lobo son reales? —Andrew mira boquiabierto desde la puerta, pero también se está riendo. Esperanza y maravilla corren por sus venas.

 

Derek está tambaleándose.

Después de una gran fiesta de la risa, de todos alrededor de una larga mesa de comedor formal y comiendo deliciosos cupcakes. Stiles a su lado con una corona, brillo en la cara y flores detrás de las orejas. Es como una historia. Todo en su vida. Todo está arreglado, nadie se lastimó, y Derek consiguió salvar a alguien y hacer feliz a su esposo y salvar a su hija y a un Reino. No está mal para un día de trabajo. Andrew se había acostumbrado perfectamente, sano y saludable, Derek y Stiles habían sido invitados a la Boda Real que se celebraría en unos pocos meses. Derek va a ser nombrado caballero y los niños finalmente podrán ver el Mountain Pass, lo cual es sorprendente ya que Izzy se ha quejado de querer visitarlo durante años. Derek sonríe mientras lo imagina. Imagina a Stiles haciendo vestidos con flores para las chicas y un lazo de pétalos para él, Derek y Noah.

Todo es tan sorprendente, que cuando regresan al Jeep, el corazón se despide y promete regresar, saliendo de las barreras y regresando a la realidad del jeep azul, se ha olvidado de por qué estuvieron siempre estresados por venir aquí.

Pero en el momento en que están en el coche, fuera del Mountain Pass, él puede realmente oler a Stiles sin todas las flores y la fragancia fuerte. Y la mezcla de emociones es tan fuerte que golpea a Derek como un camión y se da cuenta de cuántas cosas ha tenido que procesar su esposo en un día, y se siente como un compañero terrible. Stiles se había conectado con Felka y Bakula, se había enterado que sus padres habían muerto, se había enterado de que su abuela quería quedarse con él, y finalmente vio el lugar donde podría haber crecido. Había sido testigo de la aceptación de Derek en su familia, y había visto a su prima casi quebrarse por casi perder a su ser querido. Derek se pregunta cómo Stiles siquiera está lidiando con ello.

Se vuelve hacia él con preocupación mientras Stiles enciende el motor y comienza a arrastrarse suavemente por la colina. —¿Stiles? —Susurra, sintiéndose egoísta y horrible. —¿Estás bien?

Es el detonador. Porque Stiles estalla en lágrimas.

Derek salta y el coche se detiene. Sostiene a Stiles cerca del freno de mano, tratando de consolarlo mientras el hada llora. Apesta a tristeza y el lobo de Derek está aullando tristemente. —Joder, lo siento. —Susurra Stiles, golpeando sus ojos bruscamente con el talón de sus palmas. Está raspando la piel mientras limpia las lágrimas. —No pensé que sería tan difícil. Mierda.

—No lo sientas. —Derek sisea apasionadamente —nunca lo lamentes. Estuviste increíble.

Stiles ahoga una pequeña risa, pero todavía está llorando. Lágrimas calientes y dolorosas que se queman al frotar la piel. Su chico está agotado. —Fuiste increíble, —se asfixia Stiles, sorbiendo —Simplemente estoy... hay tantas emociones. Joder. Necesitaré unas pocas semanas, creo.

Derek le frota la espalda, exprimiendo todo el dolor que puede. —Creo que es más que justo. Debes ser mimado. Desayunar en la cama todos los días e incluso compraré las galletas caras que te gusten. —Él sonríe ante la sonrisa acuosa de Stiles. En ese momento, el petirrojo vuela por la ventana abierta del Jeep y se posa amorosamente en el hombro de Stiles. Le sonríe a Derek suavemente y acaricia a su príncipe. —Creo que has hecho un amigo, —murmura Derek, sin renunciar a su control sobre Stiles. El hada se ríe y besa a Red dulcemente en la cabeza, notando que es del mismo color que las alas de la Reina. Después de unos minutos de abrazos prolongados, Stiles resopla y asiente para sí mismo, haciendo que el coche vuelva a funcionar.

—Esperaré algunos de esos, —bromea, pelando las piedras mientras Red se asienta. —Por el crisis emocional y todo. —Pero él huele mejor, más contenido, no tan triste.

Pero ahora Derek lo recuerda. La pregunta. La pregunta que nunca había pensado porque, qué pasaría si...

Pero ahora se desmorona, la vulnerabilidad fomenta la vulnerabilidad y se encuentra preguntando, aunque prefiere reprimirla. —¿Alguna vez pensaste en vivir allí para siempre? ¿Sería mejor para los niños? —¿De dejar nuestro mundo? Los niños son mitad fae, y Derek estaría mintiendo si hubiera tiempo en el que pensara que no es suficiente. Que este mundo y esta vida no son suficientes para la magia en los ojos de su esposo e hijos. Le duele el corazón, pero él lo piensa a veces, cuando Noah hace que el cielo se oscurezca, o Stiles y Tazz hacen crecer enormes cactus en el jardín. Podría quedarse aquí, está razonado, en el mundo real, con Izzy. Cómo era al principio. Él estaría bien. Él ama a su hija. Claro, habría tres agujeros en su corazón, pero Derek podría hacer frente, tal vez, con el dolor interminable.

Stiles parpadea, se ve un poco aturdido por la pregunta y Derek quiere arrastrarse debajo de una de estas rocas de astato, pero luego Stiles se muerde el labio y niega con la cabeza. —Es un lugar hermoso, —dice, y su corazón late con honestidad en todo momento. —Carga mi magia de una manera que nada más hace. Cargaría la magia de los gemelos también. Pero es una fantasía llena de tradición atrasada. Hay suficiente magia para nuestros gemelos en el mundo real. —Él se acerca y aprieta la mano de Derek, consolándolo de repente. Y eso es un matrimonio. Esa ayuda fácil entre dos personas, nunca solicitada, pero siempre allí. —Además, te encontré en el mundo real, y esa es la cosa más mágica que me haya pasado.

Derek termina llorando también.

Pero no es problema.

Son lágrimas de alegría.

FIN


End file.
